piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow: Silver
Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver is the sixth in the series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd dealing with the early life of Jack Sparrow. It was released on January 1, 2007. Publisher's summary When Tumen and Jean overhear talk of hidden silver, Jack decides that they must seek it out. It might not be gold, but it sure beats bronze. But the Silver they find is not the silver they were expecting. They've gotten themselves in trouble again, this time with a brutal pirate named Silverback. Plot After they are cornered by the infamous Fleur de la Mort, Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Barnacle are forced onto the other ship by a female captain that turns out to be none other than Arabella Smith's own mother, Laura Smith. Arabella is extremely shocked, as she had thought Laura was killed in a duel with Left-Foot Louis outside of their tavern, the Faithful Bride. Laura explains that she'd actually managed to escape the duel on the Fleur, and had vowed to only return to Tortuga when she had plundered enough to give Arabella the life she deserved. This does little to temper Arabella's fury, however, who feels her mother abandoned her and her father when they needed her most. Arabella's anger only intensifies when she, Jack and co. discover that Left-Foot Louis is actually now a crewman on Laura's ship, along with a mysterious pirate called Mr. Silverback, whose suspicious nature raises Jack's alarms. Soon after the Barnacle crew are brought on board, Silverback and Louis erupt into a public brawl as Louis wants nothing more than to kill Jack and co. right on the spot. Captain Smith sends them both belowdeck for fighting, and Jack sneaks after them to find out what they're really planning. He manages to overhear that the two are actually plotting an imminent mutiny against Smith and though Jack rushes to warn her and the others, it is far too late. Silverback and Louis have managed to convince all of Smith's crew besides her first-mate, Reece, to join their side, and a fight erupts on deck between their side and Smith, Jack, and the rest of the Barnacle crew. confronts Silverback.]] During the fight, Jack duels with Silverback, and during the course of their brawl, he discovers that Silverback is actually in possession of the silver gem that belongs as a piece in the Sun-and-stars amulet. Jack eventually manages to grab it out of Silverback's hand, which mysteriously causes him and Louis to disappear right on the spot. The rest of Smith's side manages to capture the other mutinying pirates, meanwhile, though the joys of their victory are short-lived when Arabella and her mother get into a huge fight about Laura's choice to leave her family for piracy. When Smith is distracted, Jack and the rest of his crew silently make their way into her cabin where they fit the silver gem into the medallion. They are eventually discovered by Laura, however, who demands they leave her ship immediately. Everyone returns to the Barnacle except Arabella, who Laura stops just as she's about to swing back, unwilling to let her daughter go for a second time. After Smith cuts the ropes binding the Barnacle to the Fleur, Jack prepares to set sail once more for New Orleans, and discovers that placing the silver gem in the amulet had actually turned his sword and bronze tooth silver. Appearances Individuals *Tia Dalma *Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III *Jebediah Hawk *Timothy Hawk *Constance Magliore *Jean Magliore *Minuit *Reece *Silverback *Arabella Smith *Laura Smith *Jack Sparrow *Tumen *Edward Teague *Hawk *Smith (Arabella's father) Locations *Boston *Hispaniola *Tortuga **''Faithful Bride'' *Newfoundland *New Orleans *Port Royal *Rumrunner's Isle *Samoa *Tortuga *Gulf of Mexico *Barbados *Outer Hebrides *Orient *England *Pantano River Objects and weapons *Bronze Bullet *Obsidian knife *Silver Bullet *Sun-and-stars amulet *Union Jack *Sword of Cortés Vehicles and vessels *''Barnacle'' *''La Fleur de la Mort'' *''Pride of London'' *''Cutlass'' Miscellaneous *''High Barbaree'' *Walk the plank External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver on Amazon.com Silver Category:Real-world books